Dreadlord is a Terrible Enabler
by Solera
Summary: In which Mochi(Erbluhen Emotion) finds a new kind of activity he likes.


**Rating:** NSFW (unless you have 0 shame)

 **Pairing:** Arme Thaumaturgy x Erbluhen Emotion

 **Author's note:** This was made in collaboration with a few other writers that just fell into Ain sin like I did.

* * *

Mochi was humming softly to himself as he walked down the hall of the inn, a skip in his step.

"Come on now~ Last night you were moaning so much when my cock was in you~" A voice purred.

"D-Don't say such things in public-!" Another voice hissed.

Mochi paused. What were cocks? Was this another human thing? Ooooh, Mochi was interested now. He was always interested in human things!

He walked around the corner, finding Dreadlord with one hand on the wall by Royal Guard's head. Royal Guard's entire face was pink, even to the tips of his ears.

Was this another human ritual? Well, one thing at a time.

"What are cocks? And why did you put yours in Royal Guard's?"

Royal Guard's head snapped around so fast Mochi was surprised he didn't hear an audible crack. Dreadlord began laughing, sinking down and letting go of the wall to clutch at his stomach. Was what he said really that funny? Mochi watched as Royal Guard's face got redder, before he ducked away and ran further down the hall and out of sight.

Mochi blinked. Why did Royal Guard and Dreadlord act differently to his question? He'd have to ask Dreadlord when he stopped laughing.

"Haha, we were talking about sex…" Dreadlord got out eventually, a wide grin on his face.

Mochi tilted his head. He was still confused. "What's sex?"

Dreadlord's grin turned sharper, and Mochi reflexively took a step back. His new emotions were telling him that grin promised bad things… but he really wanted to know what this new human ritual was!

"Well…" Dreadlord hummed, a strange light in his eyes as he began his explanation.

* * *

Mochi opened the door to the room he and Arme were sharing, a new spring in his step and hands locked behind him. The other celestial was lounging on the bed, but lifted his head up when Mochi entered the room.

"Arme~ Wanna test something I _just_ found out about?" Mochi grinned. He was really curious about what Dreadlord told him, and he felt he should share his new knowledge with the other celestial. Maybe then the other celestial wouldn't think all human activities were awful!

Arme sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it _now?_ " He grumbled.

Mochi pouted. Okay, maybe the time that he tried to get Arme to bake with him didn't go over how he planned, but Arme could at least show a bit more enthusiasm!

"I'm curious if we can have sex." Mochi laid it out directly for the other celestial.

Arme stared blankly at Mochi. Eventually, he managed, "...What in the name of the Goddess is sex?"

What did Dreadlord say about it again? Oh right!

"It's apparently how humans procreate?" Mochi trailed off, slightly confused. Wait a second, Dreadlord and Royal Guard couldn't procreate, could they? He'll ask Dreadlord later.

"We're not humans, Mochi." Arme rolled his eyes.

"Yes but-" Mochi began.

"We're not humans." Arme cut him off.

"Aren't you curious though?" Mochi pouted. "What's the harm in trying it once? If you don't like it we won't do it again." Mochi coaxed.

Arme heaved out a sigh. "Fine. One time." A pause. "How does it work?"

Mochi beamed and pulled off his shoes and coat, dropping them on the floor. "Well, first, we need to get naked."

"W-Wha-" Arme sputtered. "At least close the door-!"

Mochi paused in the middle of taking off his vest. Ah, Arme was right! In his excitement, he forgot to shut the door. He shrugged and toed it closed. He nodded to himself when he heard the door click, and continued to wiggle out of his vest.

Mochi frowned as he saw Arme still hadn't moved. He pounced on the other celestial, deft hands stripping off his coat, and going to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"...You really are eager to try this, aren't you?" Arme muttered, pressing his hands against Mochi's chest. "I can undress myself…"

Mochi crossed his arms and huffed, but relented and continued to take off his own clothes.

Once Mochi was completely naked, he looked to see if he'd have to strip Arme himself again. To Mochi's delight, Arme was finished taking off his clothing, but unlike Mochi, all of Arme's clothing was neatly folded.

Ah… What did Dreadlord say he had to do next again? Right!

Mochi looked to his pants on the ground, before skipping over. He dug around in his pants pocket for the object that Dreadlord had given him.

"What next?" Arme grumbled from his spot on the bed, cheeks slightly pink.

"Are you _eager_ to try it Arme?" Mochi teased, pulling out the small bottle of lubricant the half-demon had given him.

"Eager to get it over with, I'm holding you to your word that it won't happen again." Arme muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"If you don't like it~" Mochi corrected. "If you like it, well, wouldn't you want it to happen again?"

Arme snorted. "Like I would enjoy such a crude human activity..."

Mochi turned around and waggled his finger at the other celestial. "You haven't tried it yet Arme~"

"What's next?" Arme repeated irritably.

"Weeellll~" Mochi began, wandering over to the bed dropping the bottle near Arme's head, "First I do this~"

Mochi leaned down and licked a thin stripe up Arme's cock. He giggled as the other celestial shivered, and pressed an arm to his face.

Now, Dreadlord said this wasn't necessary, just that Arme needed to be "hard", whatever that meant. But Mochi wanted Arme to enjoy himself- he was always so strict and uptight!

Hmm, one lick wasn't enough? How about…

Mochi held Arme's cock in one hand, before pressing his lips to the tip, before slowly sinking down on it.

"H-Hah!" Arme gasped out, hips bucking upward.

Mochi smiled. That was more like it. Arme needed to loosen up more! He looked up at Arme's face. The other celestial still had one arm thrown over his face, but his other hand clenched the covers so hard his knuckles were turning white. If Mochi looked closely, he could see that the tips of Arme's ears were red.

Encouraged by Arme's reaction, Mochi went down further. What did Dreadlord say that he should do again? Ah right. Loosen his throat so he didn't choke.

At the time, he was confused as to how he could choke, but, he understood now. He relaxed his throat, and tried to take in as much of Arme's cock as he could.

He gagged as it hit the back of his throat, and pulled back a bit. Too bad, Arme really seemed to like that, if his twitching hips were anything to go by…

Mochi wracked his brain to try and remember what else Dreadlord suggested he could do. Ah, he could rub Arme's balls. Dreadlord mentioned that felt good too.

Mind made up, Mochi's hand came up to gently roll Arme's balls between his fingers. He took Arme's moans as a sign he was doing something right.

He shuddered. He was beginning to feel weird. He didn't understand why, Arme wasn't doing anything to him, so why was he feeling this way? His skin felt warm, and he was a bit uncomfortable. Mochi let out a soft sigh as he shifted around to try and alleviate the strange feeling. He gasped as his groin rubbed against the edge of the bed. Ah, that felt good… His hands stopped moving as he focused on the friction against his groin.

"...What's wrong?" Arme's voice was breathless. Mochi stopped and looked up at Arme. The other celestial had removed his arm from his face, and Mochi could see that his cheeks were pinked.

"Mmh?"

"Are you… also feeling this way?" Arme murmured.

Mochi pulled off Arme's cock, and watched as the other celestial shivered. Arme's cock was standing up, was this what Dreadlord meant by Arme getting hard? "...A-ah? What do you mean?"

"...Warm… hot…" Arme muttered.

Ah, so Arme felt that way too? Mochi nodded, and tried to remember what Dreadlord said next. He couldn't think: his brain was so fuzzy and dazed.

Something about.. Preparation? Mochi tried to remember what that entailed. Right…

Mochi crawled up to where he dropped the bottle of lubricant, both of them moaning as his cock rubbed along Arme's. Mochi squeezed his eyes shut, and shivered.

"W-What's that?" Arme murmured.

Mochi looked at the bottle in his hand. "This?" He waved it for emphasis.

"Y-Yes." Arme gasped out.

"T-The next step, of course~" Mochi tried to sound teasing, he really did, but all he wanted was for the coil of heat in his belly to be satisfied. Mochi sat back so he was sitting on Arme's hips, and he flipped the cap and squeezed some of the lubricant on his fingers, wincing at the cold.

"N-Now… there are two ways we could do this… The first…" Mochi leaned over and traced one finger against Arme's entrance, watching as the other celestial shuddered.

"D-Don't-" Arme whispered, nearly too soft for him to hear.

Okay. Mochi didn't want to make Arme too uncomfortable. "The second it is then."

He pulled his fingers away, and moved his fingers behind himself as he flattened himself along Arme's body. Mochi moaned at the sensation as he pressed one finger in.

He heard Arme's breath hitch from behind him. Mochi pressed his finger in deeper, trying to prepare himself. According to Dreadlord, this was… what he needed to do in order so he could have sex. Right? It was getting a bit hard to remember Dreadlord's advice.

Another finger? Mochi thought so. He sighed as he added another. He stretched them back and forth, the heat in his body only getting worse. He wanted… He didn't know.

"Do you need help?" Arme asked, his voice low.

"Mmh?" Mochi paused, turning back around to look at Arme.

"This weird feeling…" Arme paused, "I want it to go away…"

Mochi pouted. "Help me then- Use your fingers."

He could see Arme's blush deepen. "You… want me to use my fingers…. To stretch you?" Arme trailed off.

Mochi nodded. Normally, Arme would reject such a suggestion citing it as too dirty, but maybe like this…

He hadn't rejected it yet. Mochi hoped he wouldn't. He shuddered. The heat was building again, and he went to add a third finger.

Mochi whined as a hand gripped his wrist, and he looked back at Arme, who had halted his movement.

"What do I do?" Arme murmured.

"F-First, get the bottle, and put some of the stuff on your fingers… then stick your fingers in me and-" Mochi trailed off, the heat was making it hard to think.

"Hurry!" Mochi pleaded.

Arme finally, finally released his wrist, and he pressed his fingers back in. Soft pants fell from his lips as he rubbed his fingers against his insides.

Mochi shivered as he felt fingers that weren't his own press in, and he removed his own. It was different than his own fingers, and it felt really nice…

Arme's fingers could reach deeper than his own, but he wanted them even deeper-

"D-Deeper, please-!" Mochi whimpered.

Arme didn't verbally respond, but his fingers did reach deeper, stretching even wider. Mochi sighed, relaxing against Arme like a really big cat.

Mmm, Mochi wanted something bigger. He looked at Arme's cock. He wanted that-

But it wasn't as hard anymore, he wondered why. He guessed it didn't matter. Mochi inched forward, and closed his lips over Arme's cock again.

"Ngh-" Arme's fingers jerked inside of Mochi, brushing across something that made the heat even worse.

"Mmmmm~" Mochi moaned around Arme's cock.

He couldn't wait any longer, the heat was getting unbearable. He needed… He needed to…. What did Dreadlord say again? Right…

He pulled off of Arme, and fumbled around for the bottle. He squeezed some on Arme's cock, and began to rub it.

He heard Arme's breath hitch. Mochi scrambled upwards, Arme's fingers slipping free. Mochi turned around and lined up Arme's cock with his entrance, before sinking down.

Mochi's lips parted in a gasp as Arme groaned. That was much better. His eyes drifted shut as he braced both hands on Arme's chest. The heat was still there though…

Dreadlord described what to do next, but… It wasn't this position. Mochi would have to improvise.

Mochi opened his eyes, and grinned at Arme, before pressing on his chest, lifting himself upward. He sighed as he let gravity drag him back down. But he wanted more, that didn't soothe the heat.

What if he went faster?

This time, he lifted himself up, but instead of letting gravity drag him back down, he slammed his hips down instead.

He let out a moan. Much better.

"Mochi-!" Arme hissed through gritted teeth.

Mochi paused in the middle of lifting himself up again, and shifted his hips. "Yes, Arme?"

"Don't stop-!" Arme mumbled, blushing.

Mochi winked. "Wasn't planning on it."

Then he sank down. His lips parted in a groan as pleasure raced up his spine. That felt much different than before, but in a good way. Was this the same spot as before? It was amazing-

He tried to keep the position, heat rising to his face as he panted, lifting himself up and slamming his hips back down. The heat kept building and building: Mochi wanted more-

...But he couldn't keep up, he was getting tired. This was more exhausting than fighting. He collapsed against Arme, his chest heaving.

"T-Tired already, Mochi?" Arme breathed in his ear.

"It's a workout…" Mochi complained.

Mochi yelped as hands grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over.

"Tsk, can't even finish what you started? Let's get this over with, shall we?" Arme murmured, pulling out until he was just barely inside Mochi. Mochi squirmed at the loss.

Mochi thought his words would be a lot more convincing if Arme wasn't blushing all the way to his ears.

He opened his mouth to say so, but Arme chose that exact moment to push back in, and all that escaped was a moan.

Oh El- that felt so good, even better than before: even better than when he was doing it himself-

"T-There! Arme-!" Mochi pleaded, his hands coming up to claw at Arme's back, toes curling.

He shifted his hips, he wanted the other celestial deeper- he wanted more-

Mochi's head fell back, eyes closing in pleasure. He brought his legs around Arme, making it so the other celestial couldn't move as freely as he did before. His hands dug into Arme's back, he could feel blood well under the nails. Every time Arme went deeper-

Pleas were falling from his lips, begging Arme to go faster, to go deeper, saying how his cock felt so, so good in him-

Suddenly, Arme stopped. Mochi whimpered. He was so close- He tried to press back onto Arme, but the other celestial held his hips down. Mochi squirmed, trying to move his hips.

"Mochi- I-" Arme began, "I can't-"

Mochi whined, and squeezed Arme close to him, nails digging into the other Celestial's back. He didn't want Arme to stop- Why was Arme stopping?! He was so close-

"No! Don't stop! _Please-!_ " His voice cracked on the last word.

Arme shook his head. "I can't-"

Mochi made a keening noise in his throat. If Arme wouldn't finish-

He squirmed, and Arme let him go: probably assuming he was going to stop. Mochi managed to flip them over again, purring as he sank back down. He didn't want to stop… He really hoped Arme liked it… because he liked Arme's cock in him- he wanted to do this again and again- But he couldn't if Arme didn't like it too...

Ah, when he rubbed his cock against the bed it felt good, right? But he couldn't rub against the bed like this.

Could he…? Maybe.

Mochi sighed as he brought one hand to his cock. It felt so good… and if he rubbed it?

"Mmmmh-!" Even better.

Arme's name fell from his lips like some kind of prayer as he ground his hips against the other celestial. He was so close-

But what about Arme-?

Mochi managed to force his eyes half open, enough to look down at Arme. The other celestial's face was pinked.

"A-Ah, Arme?" Mochi gasped out. "Doesn't it feel good-?"

Arme flushed deeper, the pink spreading down his chest, and he covered his face with one arm.

"A-Arme?" Mochi mumbled.

"I-It's almost too much-" Arme muttered from behind his hand.

"But it's good, right, Arme?" Mochi prompted again. He really hoped Arme said yes…

"Yes-" The admission came in a soft murmur of air.

"Good, I'm glad-" Mochi gasped out, rubbing at the head of his cock and smearing some of the stuff gathered there. He thought he was told what it was but he couldn't remember-

Mochi moaned as his vision went white: he could feel his insides squeezing around Arme's cock- A pair of hands suddenly gripped Mochi's hips, digging marks into them.

"M-Mochi-!" Arme's voice sounded so far away…

Mochi mewled as he felt something come out of Arme and cover his insides. So good-

Mochi panted as his vision turned to normal. He looked down, and saw white stuff all up Arme's chest.

Ah… Arme probably wouldn't like that… He didn't like getting dirty.

Mochi whined as he shifted to get down closer to Arme's chest. The pleasure was too much, it was almost painful… but he didn't want to get off Arme's cock just yet-

Now close to Arme's chest, he licked the white stuff up closest to him. He sighed at the taste. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either.

He looked up at Arme, to see if the other celestial wanted him to stop. Arme was looking down at Mochi with heavy lidded eyes, panting hard.

He carefully shifted so he could lick off the next spot, this time watching Arme closely. The other celestial shivered, but otherwise gave no response. Next time… he'd bring something to wipe Arme off afterwards...

With all the white stuff gone, Mochi sighed and sat up. He'd have to get off now… He carefully lifted himself off of Arme, and he shivered as he felt the stuff inside him slowly drip out. Mochi decided he liked that feeling- having Arme in him-

He sighed and snuggled next to Arme, sighing when Arme didn't immediately push him away. He liked this human activity, he hoped Arme liked it too, even if it was tiring. Because if he didn't-

"Mmh, Arme? Did you like it?" Mochi hoped he did-

There was a pause and then, "It was… enjoyable. For a human activity."

Mochi laughed, and feeling bold, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Arme's lips. Arme froze under him, before hesitantly pressing back. After a few moments Mochi pulled back, and nuzzled into the crook of Arme's neck.

"So, we can do it again, right? Because I really liked having your cock in me-" Mochi started, before a hand slapped over his mouth.

" _Mochi-_ " Arme hissed his face pink.

Mochi giggled: he liked teasing Arme, but he was serious about liking Arme's cock in him.

" _Please?_ " Mochi begged. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Arme heaved a sigh. "I would not be averse to doing it again."

Mochi felt really happy when Arme said that. He could feel his heartbeat speed up like before, and his body get warm like before. But unlike before, the heat wasn't uncomfortable. It was warm and comforting, and Mochi decided he liked it. He laughed and snuggled closer to Arme, before letting out a yawn. He was exhausted now…

Mochi's eyes were heavy, it was hard to stay awake.

"Mmh, goodnight, Arme…" Mochi mumbled, his voice muffled by Arme's shoulder.

The last thing Mochi remembered before drifting off to sleep was the feeling of Arme's fingers running through his hair, and the feeling of a comforting warmth in his chest.


End file.
